versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Alm
Alm, real name Albein Alm Rudolf II, is the protagonist of Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake: Fire Emblem Echoes Shadows of Valentia. Background Born in the year 384 in the Valentian calendar and year 590 in the Archanean calendar, Alm was raised in Ram Village by his foster grandfather, Mycen. Alm grew up alongside a group of other Ram Village children, Gray, Tobin, Kliff, and Faye, all of whom were trained in the art of combat by Mycen. Alm also grew up with Celica, a young girl who Mycen was taking care of, whom he was particularly close to. Alm and Celica even had a similar brand on their left and right hands respectively. Their time together was cut short when Slayde, an enforcer to Desaix, wanders into Ram Village and takes interest in Celica due to the special mark on her hand. Mycen enigmatically takes Celica away for her safety, leaving Alm heartbroken. Alm vowed to Celica as she left that they will one day meet again. Until the age of 17, Alm spent his years further honing his skills in combat and war under Mycen's tutelage. Feeling confident that he could now leave the village, he attempts to persuade Mycen, but his grandfather denies his request as he is too green to leave yet. Shortly afterward, Lukas arrives at Ram Village, seeking Mycen to aid with the Deliverance, a Zofian resistance force dedicated to overthrowing Desaix. With Mycen nowhere to be found in the village, Alm steps up and joins the Deliverance in his grandfather's stead with his childhood friends accompanying him on his journey. Alm quickly becomes a huge asset to the Deliverance, soon being acknowledged as its leader. Stats Attack Potency: Town level (Superior to Jedah and fodder arcanists, who have enough power to cause large-scale landslides with their magic. Landslides are commonly caused by magnitude 5.5-6 earthquakes, which equate to 6 kilotons. In addition to that, Alm's Einherjar was able to contend with units capable of surviving the Meteor spell.), Large Country-Continent level against Gods, Dragons, or Monsters using the Falchion (The Falchion is one of Naga's fangs, and Naga is as powerful as Grima, whose sheer size dwarfs all of Ylisse. The Falchion was able to kill Grima). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Superior to fodder units from other FE games that can react to Bolting/Thunderstorm.) Durability: 'Large Country-Continent level' (Can take hits from Dragon Gods like Duma or Grima, who can contend with Naga's power). Hax: Health absorption (By using Sol), Holy Weapons that are able to deal higher damage to certain creatures, Automatic Healing (Through Falchion's Recovery ability), Magic Sealing (Through the Silver Bow's Ward Arrow art), Time Manipulation (Can turn back time with Mila's Turnwheel) Intelligence: Genius (After a limited amount of time training, became a bona fide general and unified two kingdoms; has high knowledge of military tactics, medicine, weather, and terrain) Stamina: High (Can fight long-drawn-out fights against many soldiers without tiring. However, using certain abilities makes him tire out faster) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Sol:' A skill that, when active, restores health equal to the damage dealt to the enemy. *'Axebreaker:' A passive skill that increases Alm's precision and evasion when the enemy uses an axe. *'Aegis:' A skill that, when active, halves damage from magic, arrows, or draconic attacks. Equipment *'Royal Sword:' Alm's signature sword before obtaining the Falchion, a sword that can only be wielded by those of royal blood. Grants Alm access to the following arts and skills: **Recovery, which slightly heals Alm at the beginning of every turn automatically. **Subdue, which makes fatal attacks leave the enemy alive with just 1 HP. **Double Lion, which allows Alm to perform a quick double slash. **Scendscale, Alm's ultimate art, which greatly boosts his strength and extends the size of his blade to deliver a devastating blow. *'Falchion:' Alm's most powerful blade, made out of Naga's fang, and as such, it carries the dragon's power. Has the power to seal black magic and even gods. Particularly strong against dragons. Grants Alm access to the following arts and skills: **Deicide, which boosts the user's physical prowess enough to make them able to kill gods. **Anti-Terrors, which triples the user's power against monsters. **Recovery, which slightly heals Alm at the beginning of every turn automatically. **Scendscale, Alm's ultimate art, which greatly boosts his strength and extends the size of his blade to deliver a devastating blow. *'Bows:' Alm's only long-range weapons, to which he gains access to when promoted to the Hero class. He has no official signature bow, so we will assume he'd use the strongest standard bow, this being the Silver Bow. The Silver Bow grants Alm access to the following arts and skills: **Anti-Fliers, which results in a higher damage output against flying enemies. **Ward Arrow, which disables the enemy's magic for a short time. *'Shield:' A small metallic shield that Alm gains when promoted to the Hero class, able to parry blows with minimal damage. *'Celica's Amulet:' A magic pendant, given to him by Celica. Wards him off from evil spirits. *'Mila's Turnwheel:' An ancient relic tied to the goddess Mila that allows the user to see visions of the past and even potential futures, as well as turn back time during battles. This is limited to the time that passes during the fight, and not anything before it. Can be used twelve times in one fight. It can also summon illusory versions of Marth, Roy, Ike, Robin, Lucina, Corrin, Celica, or a copy of Alm in order to fight for him. However, these illusions only last for a very short time. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Even as a child, he was able to harm adult soldiers. *Easily tears down stone walls. *Able to slay all kinds of Terrors, like gargoyles or Necrodragons. *Deflected blows from Lord Berkut. *Killed his father, Emperor Rudolf of Rigel. *Slew multiple Lichs and dragons all on his own. *Killed Celica with a single stab from Falchion. *Killed the Dragon God Duma using the Falchion. *Defeated a primitive version of Grima. *As an Einherjar, capable of harming units that can survive Meteor and Bolganone. Speed/Reactions *Able to dodge arrows at close range. *Capable of dodging all manner of magic spells. **This includes lightning magic. Durability/Endurance *Often endures all manner of stab wounds and blunt damage from armed soldiers and monsters. *As an Einherjar, can survive Bolganone magic. Skill/Intelligence *Trained under Sir Mycen's tutelage. *Has received training in military tactics, medicine, weather, terrain, and others. *Rescued Clair from a Zofian fortress. *His skill was acknowledged by Clive, a royal knight, who declared him the new leader of the Deliverance. *Defeated and later killed Chancellor Desaix and reclaimed Zofia Castle. *Defeated Lord Berkut three times, with the last one involving Berkut being amped by Duma's power. *Unified Zofia and Rigel and dubbed them the One Kingdom, of which he became the king. *His work in restoring Valentia made him be remembered as Saint-King Alm. *His exploits became notable enough for him to be reincarnated as an Einherjar. Powerscaling As the Lord of the game, Alm is the strongest character in Gaiden's cast. Most of the units in the game should be comparable to Alm's power without the Falchion, as everyone is able to damage the same kinds of foes, like arcanists, but no one else would scale to him due to the fact that he's stronger than the rest of the cast by the end of the game. Although the version of Grima that Alm fought was a primitive one that was not even half the size that adult Grima was, he should still scale to adult Grima by virtue of wielding a Falchion, which is still capable of harming Grima's mature state in the future. The cast of Awakening should be comparable to Alm as well, given that they're able to fight him as an Einherjar, which is an accurate representation of Alm's spirit. The only characters that should scale to the Falchion-boosted Alm are either other Falchion wielders or the Dragon Gods Mila and Duma. Weaknesses *Falchion only buffs him when fighting Gods, Dragons, or Monsters. *Mila's Turnwheel's illusions last too little to be useful. Sources The Backstory section was taken from Fire Emblem Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fire Emblem Category:Nintendo Category:Town Level Category:Large Country Level Category:Continent Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Time Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Shield Users Category:Protagonists